


I swear I lived

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Happy birthday Cory Monteith.





	I swear I lived

He’s lived.

That is all what matters.

To this day, that’s still Kurt’s opinion on his brother’s death.

After a couple of years, the hurt starts to fade away. Kurt tried to hold on it, but it didn’t matter. It’s part of moving on, and no one wants to keep hurting. He doesn’t need to hurt in order to remember his brother’s life. 

Just like his mother, he will always miss Finn, but he can breathe.

There are two days that feel different, though. It starts in the morning, and Kurt wakes up with some kind of ache in his chest. He knows he will have to see Rachel today, who is living with Jesse a couple of blocks away. They like having this annual get together, but they would still prefer if they never had a reason to start it.

Next to him, Blaine wakes up, but Blaine knows what day it is, so he pretends to be asleep. Kurt always knows he’s awake, but he plays along.

Kurt misses Finn with whole his heart, but to this day, he still doesn’t care about how he died. He cares about how he lived, and even though there have been some setbacks, Finn has lived an excellent life. Kurt holds on to that idea.

And the world may have taken his brother from him, but no one can take away that Finn has been there and that he has mattered and that he has loved and most importantly, that he has lived.

* * *

Rachel has been commited to her studies and her return to Broadway since day one. She still doesn’t feel like she needs an understudy.

Except for two days. She hates to admit it, but for those two days, she needs an understudy, since Rachel won’t be able to go on. Many colleagues ask a day off during birthdays or holidays, but Rachel Berry does not.

Jesse is already setting the table for their guests.

The other glee club members still living in New York will be there in a while.

Jesse has been nothing than patient about her grief. He like no other realises that Rachel loves him, but a part of her heart will always belong to her first love. The one who was taken from her too early.

Jesse is talking to her, but Rachel can barely hear her, but Jesse understands and lets her be. Usually, at this early in the morning, Rachel should already be running lines and singing scales with her fiancé, but it only reminds her of how she and Finn used to sing Make You Feel My Love together in the car.

Rachel knows Finn doesn’t mind her moving on.

Rachel doesn’t really know if she believes in any kind of life after death, or afterlife, or just any way that loved ones can look back on you, but even if Finn were watching her, he’d be happy for her and Jesse.

She will still bring her first Tony back to Lima to show him. Puck’s already told her that the tree has grown.

* * *

And with some handiwork, The Quarterback is back. Puck and Quinn don’t come back to Lima that often, but at least two times a year, Puck carves these letters into the tree trunk.

Coach Beiste is standing behind him. Nowadays, Beiste is the assistant defensive line coach for the Cleveland Browns, but just like Puck, he comes back to McKinley.

Puck would’ve loved to show his friend all his achievements.

He would’ve loved for Finn to be his best man at his and Quinn’s wedding.

He would’ve loved for Finn to become the godparents to their children. Quinn would’ve been okay with it.

But it never happened. Right now, his best friend is still standing in front of him, but as a tree. That doesn’t make their friendship any less. And then again, it gives Puck a reason to come back to the hell hole that was high school.

And one day, he will bring Quinn with him again to show him the rings on their fingers.

And he would love for their children to ‘meet’ the tree.

He salutes his friend before turning to his trusty football coach. They need to catch up as well, but afterwards, Puck has to be somewhere.

* * *

The house is quiet.

That’s what happens when your children fly into the world and off to college, even the ones they didn’t bring into this world themselves. 

Kurt and Blaine and Rachel in New York. Sam in Lima. Finn in heaven.

At least, that is what Carole tells her friends. Living in a big house can be difficult for two older people. Kurt still has his childhood bedroom here where he stays when he’s back in town.

Finn’s room was cleaned years ago, and never filled.

Up until now.

It’s part of moving on. Burt and Carole know that Kurt might not like what he’ll see when he comes back home again, but Finn’s old bedroom cannot stay empty forever. Together, they pick out new furniture for a small office/crafts space. They pick out the wallpapers and the new rug for on the floor.

It’s hard.

It really shows that their son will never sleep in this room again. 

But it also feels right.

Afterwards, Burt and Carole go downstairs. The living room and kitchen are all tidied up and Burt has bought snacks. Puck and Quinn will be over later. Sam, Beiste, Emma, Will, and strangely enough also Sue will be there as well. It’s just a thing they do once a year.

* * *

That’s how every year, on Finn’s birthday, his friends and family gather together to celebrate him. They no longer all live in the same state, so it’s always a bit messy, but thanks to new technologies, they make it work.

Rachel and Jesse welcome the New York part of the group. The computer with Skype is already set up and on the other side of the line, the doorbell of the Hummel-Hudson house rings. Everywhere around the country, if not the world since sometimes they have to go abroad for work, comes together to celebrate Finn’s life.

Or as Puck likes to call it: his line.


End file.
